Honest Trailer: Mahou Shoujo of the End
by YFIQ
Summary: This trailer is rated H for honest.
1. Season 1

_From the demented mind behind **Mahou Shoujo Site** , now comes the manga series that can be described as one part **Pretty Cure** , one part **High School of the Dead** , one part **Umineko** , one part comic book version of **Age of Ultron** , and one part snuff doujins by **Nanashi**...don't ask me how I know the last part.  
_

 _Follow our hero, a normal high school student named Kogami Kii whose parents had committed suicide years prior. Looking to live a normal life, one day at school, Kogami ignores the fact that his childhood friend, Tsukune Fukumoto was being bullied by his other childhood friend, Kaede Sayano and her partner who will be killed off not long afterward. However, their lives will change within a pop to the head when Kogami spots a teacher getting his head blown up right outside of the class window, starting what would become the most abnormal event of his life.  
_

 _Also, his love interest dies early on._

 _Were you expecting the two to get together? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Man, she's really going to remember this later on, trust me on this one._

 _It is a battle for survival in the magical girl apocalypse in which the dead would resurrect as zombies that won't die even when being dismembered as well as doll monsters referred to magical girls literally rains down from the sky. In time, the surviving group of students will join up with a pair of bullies from before, a medical student, a mute, and a crazed rapist cop at the mall where they would battle against a possessed elementary student who would be freed due to electrocution which somehow separates her from the parasite without harm...logical._

 _Then again, this is the same series where a crazy perverted cop whom the characters had caught literally with his pants down at the mall with two dead women lying nearby somehow eventually becomes one of the main characters and the creator's pet._

 _Later on, through a series of twists and turns, the group would separate as one half would be warped back to 2002 in which Kogami gets confronted with a truth of his childhood friend whom he had ignored until few hours before. This involves Tsukune's connection to the magical apocalypse and the true reason why Kaede and Miki bullied her for years out of the blue when they had no problems with her beforehand. Seriously? No wonder why the readers hated Kogami, I mean if that idiot had at least paid a shred of attention to this over the years, maybe he would have realized that something's off and Kaede was telling the truth rather than sneaking into Tsukune's room, making him look like a pedophile.  
_

 _Haven't seen a protagonist this unlikable since Makoto Itou from **School Days**.  
_

 _But what could the Fukumoto family be hiding all this time? Why was Kogami and others were send back ten years into the past? Why didn't the magical girl who send them back in time didn't kill them like the others would had?  
_

 _Who is the masked figure with a kid in a bear costume and what are their motives?_

 _All is known is that after returning to the present timeline, Kogami will receive help from future Kae-*clears throat* I mean...the masked figure which would change everything, leading to another adventure in which a true nemesis will lurk, threatening to create a catastrophe surpassing that of the apocalypse. The adventure in which series of property damages will ensue while the civilians will think nothing of the fact that some doll-like monsters were walking by in a broad daylight with some high school students. The identity of the nemesis will surprise them as it is a familiar face who was with them throughout the battle for survival.  
_

 _In the end, what is the villain's goal?_

 _"My goal? What? Do you think I'm sort of a Bond villain?"_

 _Yet after defeating our heroes, enemies turned allies, and Akuta, instead of killing the spares, you let them live just to torture them. I sure can't see that one backfiring on your ass later on._

 _This is where the real adventure begins...right before the cliffhanger!  
_

 ** _Starring:_**

 **Shu Ouma** (Kogami Kii)

 **Yuno Gasai** (Tsukune Fukumoto)

 **Jessica Ushiromiya** (Kaede Sayano)

 **Ted Bundy** (Rintaro Akuta)

 **BEWBS!** (Yoruka Hanazawa)

 **Willard H. Wright** (Ren Kushiro)

 **Armin** (Himeji Wataru)

 **Head in ramen** (Miki Ootsuki)

 **Token loli** (Anai Miu)

 **She Hulk samurai** (adult Anai Miu)

 **Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a...** (Dr. Fukumoto)

 **Adult Sayaka** (Kotone Fukumoto)

 ** _Thriller_ music video with cross dressers** (magical zombies)

 ** _Parasyte_ Macho Shoujo** (Hana)

 _ **Pixel**_ (8-bit magical girl)

 **The twins from _The Shining_** (Lolo and Coco)

 **Akemi Homura** (time warp magical girl)

 **Mami Tomoe** (Natsuki Inui)

 **Mikasa Ackerman** (Natsukawa)

 **That guy from** _**Predator**_ (Ashiya) _ **  
**_

 **Iris Kyle** (the nurse at chapter 13)

 **Sakutaro's sister** (kid in bear costume)

 **Beatrice** (Masked figure)

 **Slim Fast** (fish-like magical girl at chapter 14)

 **Ms. Pac-man** (Pac-man magical girl at chapter 14)

 **Chemical weapon** (Magical girl in chapter 25)

 **Dairy Queen** (Ice magical girl in chapter 25)

 **Sayaka's mom?** (Witch in chapter 24 and 25)

 _Jeez, what is it with this series and blue haired women? Spoiler alert for Season 2!_

 **Okiku doll** (Himeji's partner)

 **Miku Hatsune? She's also a magical girl?  
**

 **Wait, is that the Hulk?**

 **Just how many of them are there? Screw that, I'm not going to name them all.**

 _ **The Night of the Living Mahou Shoujos!**_

 _Since this series is written by the same guy who wrote **Mahou Shoujo Site** , does this means each time Kogami fires that magical stick, he's also using up his own life span?_


	2. Another Beginning

_Here comes the one-shot chapter that centers on everybody's favorite character, the person who is far from a model police officer and will fuck you up faster than you can say police brutality.  
_

 _The man and the legend himself, Rintaro Akuta!_

 _If you're a woman, he'll try to fuck you no matter what...as long you're not older than he is._

 _Don't believe me? Just ask Miu.  
_

 _Follow our "hero" whose adventures begins one morning at the police station who was doing...some stuff when he and his colleague notice a bunch of people gathering around what seems to be a child street performer who literally dropped from the sky without any injuries. That's when it turns out things isn't what it seems when the street performer begins to massacre people and can't be stopped with a mere gun shot.  
_

 _This event would change the policeman's life forever as he and the chief battles their way against the evil magical girls raining down from the sky and a horde of zombies in a desperate hope for survival._

 _In the end, only one of them will live...I sure wonder who it'll be, do you? Either way, Akuta doesn't give a shit as long it's not him to bites the dust.  
_

 _Brace yourselves for a bitter disappointment as you'll learn that your favorite rapist cop didn't in fact rape those two women at the mall!_

 _That's right people, he's still a virgin. Man, that would explain everything...but still, it doesn't change the fact that he pulled down his pants when he saw those dead bodies lying there before the characters from the main series walked right in on him ready to do his business.  
_

 _So yeah, he's still fucked up._

 ** _Starring:_**

 **Quagmire** (Rintaro Akuta) **  
**

 **Some police officer even Akuta doesn't care about** (Tsutsumi) **  
**

 **Candy** (the first victim in the one-shot) **  
**

 _ **Face/Off**_ (the magical girl who blows people's face off) _ **  
**_

 _ **The House of Wax**_ (the magical girl who trapped Tsutsumi) _ **  
**_

 **'It sure sucks to be you' salute**

 _ **Magical~**_

 **"Dark Web" snuff porn** (dead women at the mall) **  
**

 **Cameo** (characters from the main series) **  
**

 **and...**

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWBS!** (Yoruka) **  
**

 _ **Rintaro Rising!  
**_

 _Dude really need to watch the final episode of **School Days**. If he keeps on rejecting a former loli-turned 28 year old chick with a magical sword, chances are there will be a nice looking boat in their future._


End file.
